


I Used To Be Better

by dazesanddoodles



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Slow Burn, Thief AU, also the ancient one isn’t dead bc i said so, cue sneaking music, i don’t know where this is going and neither will you, it’s a trip though, like slo w slow, more like characters, this fic is weird, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: It wasn’t his fault that he was just that goodalternately titled: don’t feed the brain gremlin ideas at two am or you get this type of content
Relationships: Ancient One & Stephen Strange, Christine Palmer & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Wong (Marvel), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Used To Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> ??? idk either fam i wrote this in like one day

It wasn't his fault that he was just _ that good _.

Stephen sighed as he looked out from where he was perched on the roof. ‘_ I should visit Paris more often _ ,’ he thought offhandedly. Checking his watch, he knew the guards had just finished the sweep of the floor. Stephen adjusted his gloves before he phased through the window and lowered himself until he was just a few inches above the ground. The thief approached the stand and felt slight pity when there wasn't any alarms. ‘ _ With security like this, they're practically asking to be stolen from _,’ he thought as he carefully opened the case and removed what he came for. He gently set the case back down and signaled the cloak to lift him back up again. As he made his escape, he left his signature at the museum, a simple scalpel. Vanishing into a portal, a smile slowly crept along his face knowing that speculation of who ‘Doc Heist’ is and where he'd strike next would be trending for the third time this month.

He slipped into his tiny, or “boho chic”, apartment, unseen as usual. He brushed past his fern on his way to the kitchen to get some tepid apple cider left out on the stove. Stephen reached out to place down the relic, but halted mid air when the cloak shifted by his ear. He tensed before tilting his head to the side.

“Want cider?” The sorcerer heard a small laugh, and turned to see a dark figure.

“I'm good,” the figure’s deep baritone rang out before they paused. “You might happen to have something else I need though, if I'm not mistaken.”

Stephen fiddled with the relic in his hand, feeling the energy radiating off of it, and nodded.

“So,” he placed down the artifact and poured himself some of the lukewarm cider, “I have something you need. Why should I give it to you?”

The figure took out his phone and pressed a button. Stephen felt a soft buzz and put down his mug to take out his own. 

_ 1.5 Million Dollars transferred into your account :) _

He picked up the relic once more and almost handed it to the figure before stopping and holding out his other hand. The figure sighed before reaching into his bag to get the other thing Stephen requested.

As the thief took the vinyl in his open hand and walked over to his wall to hang it up with the others, the figure questioned, “Why _ did _ you ask for my favorite album?”

Stephen stepped away from the wall and smiled at his growing collection, “Just for the memories.”

He turned around and made his way over to the figure and hesitated for the last time.

“What are you going to do with this?”

The relic glowed softly and the figure held out his hand, “I'm taking it back home.”

Stephen eyed the figure for any sign of a lie before handing it over.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

* * *

‘_ DING DING DING, TOP OF MORNING, IRISH NOISES’ _

The sound of his alarm blared through his phone. Stephen covered his face with his pillow and groaned. He felt something sink on the bed and lifted the pillow to see Bats wagging his tail. He rolled his eyes and sluggishly reached over to give the beagle the belly rubs he deserved. He attempted to roll out of bed, but his leg got caught in the sheet and he fell gracelessly to the floor.

He yelped in pain and lowered his head to the ground in defeat. “Goodbye cruel world.”

Bats padded over to inspect the limp body, but bounded out of the room when the sound of keys opening the front door echoed through the apartment. 

‘_ Traitor _,’ Stephen thought before turning his mind back to his suffering.

“Hey Bee-Bee!”

The owner of the voice skipped into the bedroom, baby talking the dog in her arms before snorting at the sight before her.

“What did I say about being over dramatic.” Stephen buried even further into his pile of shame and warmth.

“I’m not being over dramatic, I’m just dying.”

His best friend stuck a hand out to hoist him up and after a deep sigh, he begrudgingly took it.

“Why should anyone ever be awake at three thirty in the morning.”

She rolled her eyes, “You chose your schedule.”

He flipped her off before shooing her out of his room as he looked for some comfortable clothes, eventually settling on a well loved t-shirt, the cloak disguised as an oversized hoodie, some jeans and his trusty pair of high tops. Stephen grabbed a leash for Bats and his phone, before he quietly reinforced the wards on the apartment. Satisfied, he exited his room to see Christine scrolling through her phone. He leashed up his dog then stood up.

“Ready to go?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded and continued to scroll as they left the complex, “seems like Doc Heist struck again.” Stephen feigned interest, “where did they hit this time?”

“Seems like… Paris? I think?”

He leaned on a tree while Bats… relieved himself, “wild.” She looked up and swatted his arm. “Just because you aren’t interested in Doc Heist doesn’t mean that you can’t at least keep up with the news about them.” Stephen snorted and felt a tug on the leash.

“Whatever you say Christine,” he said, letting the beagle lead the way to his work. They approached _ The Haven _and Stephen turned to his companion.

“You coming in for your usual, or is it straight to the hospital?”

She checked her watch and mentally calculated how much time she had to lose. He unlocked the door and as the scent of her favorite lemon poppyseed muffins flowed through, she found herself saying, “Oh, absolutely.”

Stephen gave her one on the house, as usual, and she criticized his business model, as usual. Stephen simply gave her a quick hug goodbye before flipping the ‘_ We’re Open _’ sign, made by one Christine Palmer, and welcoming in his co owner. He unleashed Bats just as Wong walked through the shop doors. 

“Good morning Wong,” he called out from the upstairs level. 

“Morning Stephen,” the former librarian replied on his way up the stairs.

They settled Bats onto his dog bed before getting to work. While Stephen tended to the plants and took control of the café, Wong kept track of the books.

Their first customers, as usual, were a few of the students pulling all nighters from the university a few blocks down. He served them their caffeine and let them relax on the bean bags as the early risers trickled in. They sat on the stools.

It was a quiet morning and as he watered the aloe, the bell rang.

He looked up to see Her.

She came up and while he made Her drink, She spoke.

“I heard the avengers picked up something new.”

He raised an eyebrow at Her, “Really?”

She took Her tea and nodded at him before walking out of the door.

Stephen sighed and went back to work. On his lunch break, he brought up a sandwich for Wong.

“She visited?” The former librarian didn’t look up from the book he was skimming. Stephen hummed and put the plate in front of him.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, the wind gently flowing through the window. Wong put down his sandwich and made eye contact with the other sorcerer, who was currently tapping out something in morse code on his tea mug. 

“What did She say?”

Steam curled as Stephen took a small sip.

“Seems like the avengers picked up something new.”

A nod.

And that was that.

A few hours later and the school rush arrived. Luckily, for Stephen's own sanity, the Starbucks down the street drew away the larger crowds, leaving him with the quieter bunch. Today it seemed to be the regular three teens. ‘_ Peter, Ned, and MJ _,’ supplied Stephen's memory. He stifled a grin when he heard them murmur about ‘Doc Heist’s’ newest hit as he prepared their usual, two hot chocolates and one black coffee. The sorcerer handed the drinks to the teens before heading to the kitchen to bake some muffins and brainstorm.

Eventually, the patrons slowly began to leave as the end of the day drew closer. The last customers exited as the sun began to set and he took a blueberry scone up to the roof. Stephen set it on the table and turned on the fairy lights before going back down the stairs. He picked up Bats and carried him to the main floor so he could close up.

He grinned as he flipped the sign to ‘_ We're Closed _’

“Okay Wong,” he called while taking the muffins up the stairs, “time for scheming.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Dazes, what even is this?” 
> 
> now i hear y’all. this is weird. background time!
> 
> so this is obviously an au. in this stephen’s accident happened way earlier and he went to kamar taj in his twenties-ish. dormammu also happened way early, but the order had their own civil war (basically the mordo argument but with the whole order) of their own and during that a lot of relics got scattered (and picked up by museums, science labs, etc.). stephie, who in this au is a p sneaky boi, sort of became the person to go to to retrieve the relics and put them back to where they’re supposed to go. he also asks for money (and the favorite album of the person he’s stealing for) but what he does with that money is for you to find out ;P
> 
> unfortunately the rest of the world doesn’t know why he’s stealing so he gained a media name (Doc Heist) and is painted as a villain oops
> 
> oh! and ‘the haven’ is a café/bookstore/flower shop that wong and stephen run (originally named the haven bc it’s a neutral place for sorcerers from either side, but also gained the reputation for being a safe, quiet, spot to do homework and projects at)
> 
> hope y’all enjoy this!


End file.
